


Saving Her. Finding Us.

by Sjince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pain, Romance, Saving People Hunting Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjince/pseuds/Sjince
Summary: "Sam, she said she would call, she hasn't. Something's wrong. ""Okay Dean, I'll call her.." (which he did, it going straight to voicemail, twice. "I'll get my bag, meet you in the car in five ""Mom, we have to save her, I can't...." he paused to breathe and get control of himself "....Let her die in there, I can't "





	1. I was on my way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft, it's rough...i hope you like my beginning. Just keep reading...please =)

It's been a long week, well with my past this was nothing but it is still hard to function sometimes. I look in the mirror as I pull out my knots with my brush noticing the dark patches under my eyes, also my fair skin is red from taking too hot of a shower, but it was one of the only things that helped after the thoughts from the past came back up this week. My brown hair finally started to let the brush slide through and I sighed. I finished and placed the brush down on the sink, looking up at my face again; My brown eyes were more green today than the normal brown, my lips a soft pink except the bottom middle, I have a white scar right down the middle from a time when I had to have it sewn back together after it had been split open. My face has slimmed out quite a bit over the last month. I close my eyes. I usually handle myself better, but it's all been taking a toll, all the running, the looking over my shoulder. I take a deep breath and walk away from the mirror without looking at it again.  
I will have to leave town today, I'm moving back to the Midwest, where I was safe. Before my naive self thought all people were good, I know better now. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts before they can start. 

I need to go into town today before I leave, I am out of drinks and foods for the road. Ill have to restock or pay gas station prices, i can't afford that so I'll have to go.

I know I'm in a small town and most people probably know everyone but as I walked through the Isles I could feel eyes on my back. Most people tried not to make it noticeable but I still noticed. I hurried and finish my shopping, pay and return to my hotel. 

I pull out my cooler from the room and pack it in the passenger front seat of my SUV. I drop in some ice along with the drinks and the food I bought and wrapped so the it couldn't get wet and pour the rest of the ice on top.  
I go back to the rented room and hastily pack up my things and put them in my SUV, going back to the room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind one last time before I head out. I notice my brush on the sink and grab it, then everything goes black - my last thought before the darkness takes me - No! Please! Not agai... everything fades away.  
When I wake it is dark. I pull my hands to my head, still sticky with blood. I close my eyes willing the ringing in my ears to stop. A chain rattles as I move my left hand,a metallic cuff of some sort around my wrist. I lay back down, the only thing I can do now is wait. On the outside I might have looked calm but on the inside, in my head I was anything but. I tried to control my breathing and force myself not to panic.  
Internal thoughts:  
I just had to made it to them, to him, I was so close! Not again please God not again. I was only a day away, the boys knew I was coming so they will know something is wrong after no contact for 24 hours, max, I told them I would call when I was close so no more than 24 hours. That's good, right? How long was I out? How long until I am saved, again? I sat up and crossed my legs, I could only lay so long and not sleep, not to mention that sitting helped my ears a little. I pressed my back to a wall behind me.  
I met the Winchesters after high school, Dean and John took care of a hunting in my mom's house. I started hunting shortly after that. John and Dean came to visit then Sam and Dean started to visit a few times a year after john passed. Shortly after that i got a stalker.. see, the first monster I met wasn't the kind we hunt, he, he was human, sick, perverted, nasty human. I on the other hand was not, I was a born witch/fae. I notice a pain in my wrist, tearing me away from my thoughts, the cuff starting to burn me as my magic tried to leak out on its own, I know what this is but my power still had to try for itself. This is how i knew he, yes the same he, had me again. I hope he will just kill me this time, I don't want him or his minions to ever touch me again. Oh, you're probably wondering how a freakin human shit head caught me, twice... well this S.O.B. had minions, a large herd of them, all supernatural. And I was young, neive, and they were sneaky.  
He took an interest in me years ago, I dont understand why though, I don't harm or hurt anyone else unless I am hunting, then it's dirt naps for monsters. I have never ended a life of a human but I'm regretting letting this one go. (And by 'letting him go', I mean I was sorely out numbered)This, he, was the reason I was going to the boys, I know I can't do this on my own, ( I choose life, thank you very much,) and it was finally time to end this mess. I just wanted them to stop hunting me, I wanted to move on but he wouldn't let me.  
After 58 minutes and 32 seconds, someone came in. I noticed, even in the dark, that they had a camera on me (the light flashed every 3 minutes) so, no since in pretending to still be knocked out, not to mention most of this guys minions could hear my heart rate.  
A switch was flicked and a low hum started before the brightest f'n light in the world came on. I blinked and squinted as I looked down. I was still sitting criss cross, hands on my lap, against what I thought was a wall, I was mistaken, I was facing the back half of the room, still looking down I moved my eyes more, I'm in the middle of the room with a brick thing, okay, I dont know what you would call it, behind me. Not long enough to be a wall only about maybe 5 feet long, left to right, i don't know how tall, yet. I see the camera in the corner, still recording, facing to low to see how high the wall thing goes up. I hear for steps behind me, I stay as I am, watching the camera with my head down, waiting to see, even though I already know, but still waiting to see if it is really him. I watch in lens as he comes up behind me, still not visible, only foot steps getting closer to the wall I'm against. He finally comes into view and leans against the left side of the wall, looking so smug as he looks down at me. I tried, I mean really tried to stay cool but I know he knew I was terrified, I could not, for the life of me, stop shaking. I jumped when he spoke above me.  
" 'Ello, Pet. Have a nice time out there? Hmmmm?"  
I stayed quiet, head down still. "That's okay, I'll make you talk later. " He noticed as I watched him from the lens and smiled. I shivered, which made his grin wolfish, Predatory. "I have more guards on you this time, the cuff as you should well know, eats your magic, so you are basically useless now. " He walked a little more around the wall, careful to stay out of my reach. I still kept my eyes where they were on the camera, not him, he noticed and I smiled inwardly at the frown he quickly turned back to a smile. My internal smile vanished when I smelled him, even before he entered the room, the musk, his kind of torture was nasty and painful, this, this was one thing that never left my mind. Unfortunately for his captives you can only take so much before you break, I knew it and so did he, he was the real monster.  
I do close my eyes now. They were both monsters, but this one was a real monster, his pain was more, it was how he liked it. He was a vampire and he loves bringing others pain, I can still hear the others screams in my head from the past. A tear slipped down my cheek against my protests.  
"Oh, do I smell fear?" The one I dubbed dick head two asked cheerfully. I hadn't realized I opened my eyes until I see dick head one smile at him. Oh those Basterds. I WILL end them, all of them before this is done and I'm going to enjoy it. I've never known their names, they have never said them where I could hear and after I got free I tried to find them on the internet with no luck, again I thought, the boys could of helped, if I had just gotten to them first. I focus on D.H.1(dick head one) speaking, I keep my head down. Oh joy, he's telling me the pain plan. I tried not to cry but I knew, I know everything they say will come to pass. It's a promise and a pledge of pain to me. I sob quietly to myself, which makes the conversation more fun apparently. I tune out after another minute and just breathe, trying to stop my tears until he got in my face "We will start now. " The wall behind me makes a noise then it started to lean. I moved as far away as my chains would allow. The monsters laughing the whole time. D.H.1 left and came back with a rolling cart. I started hyperventilating.


	2. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All hell." Was all Benny said.  
> "What's all hell?"  
> "Dean, be careful. I'm on my way now, don't do anything til I get there." He exhaled loudly "This mess is big. Don't speak details over the phone, they have a thing that can listen in, I'll explain more when I get there. I'm on my way. "  
> "Thanks brother " then the call ended and Benny was gone. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few seconds and started.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First draft, it's rough, but please keep reading!

"Sam. She said she would call, she hasn't. Something is wrong."  
"Okay Dean, I'll call her " he did, it going straight to voicemail, twice. "I'll get my bag, meet you at the car in five."  
Once settled in Sam looked to see how far the town was and if any of the cameras picked anything up. The town is about six hours away and no cameras that Sam could find. He called Bobby and told him what's going on. Bobby said he would call the local police and put out a person of interest matching her description. 

The boys stopped in the hotel. The only thing in the room that didn't belong was a hair brush. Dean picked it up then looked at Sam pouting the brush in his other hand showing him the blood that came off in his hand from the handle.  
Sam and Dean suited up and went to talk to the woman at the front desk. She said the woman looked scared when she checked in so she was keeping any eye on her. "Yes, she left for a bit this morning, then started packing her truck, she went back in then I got busy. A man was driving her truck when she left."  
"I'm going to need a description and how long the man was with her, how many times did you see him, since you claimed to be watching her."  
Sam looked at Dean, kinda shocked that his voice cracked, not enough for the lady to notice but he did. Sam took over from their, asking questions and writing everything down. When they walked outside Sam bumped Dean with his shoulder lightly, a silent way of asking his brother if he was okay. Dean shook his head once looking for cameras on any of the near by buildings. Sam tapped him and pointed at the grocery store a little ways down the road. Dean headed for Baby, Sam right behind him. Sam got the recorded feed from the manager and went to the car to watch out with Dean on his lap top. He played with it for a second until Dean pointed her out, then they started to watch from there. They saw a guy tailing her, he was good. She watched around her like she should but he was better. Sam clicked on the man and enlarged the image. They both swore loudly. Dean got his phone out, Sam looked confused but Dean didn't stop to explain. Sam heard the phone ring then a Louisiana man answered, before he could say more than hi and a few words tat Sam didn't quite catch Dean cut him off. " Hey Benny, I need back up in Oklahoma, a friend is in trouble and we don't have a lot of time, I'm going to call Bobby, Garth, and a few others too, you're probably the closest though, when can you be here?" There was a pause then Benny answered "Oh, a couple hours, you said Oklahoma?" (Sam pulled out his phone and walked away) "I'll send you the cords." He didn't wait for a reply, he just hung up and text the location they were at. Dean's phone started ring, it was Benny. "Yeah, Dean, do you know who you're looking for yet, who took her?" Dean gave him the description. "All hell." Was all Benny said. "What's, all hell?" Sam turned and came back at that, letting who ever was on the line with him that he would call right back. "Dean be careful, I'm on my way now, don't do anything til I get there," Benny exhaled loudly "This mess is big. Don't speak details over the phone, they have a thing that can listen in, I'll explain more when I get there. I'm on my way. "  
"Thanks brother " then the call ended and Benny was gone. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few seconds and started calling trusted hunters in the area, only telling them it was an S.O.S. and where to meet up at the hotel.  
Turns out that Garth was only a couple hours away and Bobby started to head this way the first time they talked and Benny was about any hour out. Other hunters from the area were in the room besides theirs. Bobby called them and if Bobby thought them good to help, he would gratuitously except it. No one spoke about the problem until Benny got there. They wrote it out on paper, which according to Benny was good. Benny wrote out that they, if he heard rumor correct, have a town tap that listens in after a key word was said.

writing everything out was making Dean ansy, he wanted to go, right now, this was taking to long, but Benny told him it wasn't wise, they need to find base and scope it out first. Mary was familiar with the area and pointed on the map the spots she might of been taken to. The hunters went out in three groups of 3 to look at those locations. Sam made Dean stay at the hotel with Mary and himself. Dean was not thinking clearly and if you're not sharp on the job, you die. So Sam and Mary insisted he stay behind until they got the call. Mary looked at Sam, Sam was watching Dean pace, which he almost never does. Sam looked at Mary, in kinda a hopelessness passing over his face. She saw it then it was gone. She nodded and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. His eyes gleaming a little "Mom, we have to save her. I can't...." He stopped to breathe and get control of himself "... Her die in there, I can't." Mary pulled him into a hug looking at Sam's face which was a mix of shock and knowing. "We will get her Dean and the Basterds.I know waiting is the hardest part but we will find her, alive." She pulled back a little bit "i am not sure on what her state her mind will be when we get her back though." Dean pulled away and looked at his phone, no news still. He walked to the window, blank screen in his hand and looked out. Later, once they all get out alive Mary will ask about his mystery woman, for now though, they wait. It took them three hours to call, three hours of God knows whats happening to her. Dean was snippy on the phone with Garth, he would apologize later, when his girl is with him, not in whatever hole they have her in. Sam called the two other groups and told them where to head using the code they agreed upon before they left. Dean having a location rushed Sam and Mary to the car and fishtailed getting on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress, be kind =)
> 
>  
> 
> I actually toned down the torture... sorry, I'm kinda dark. Lol


	3. time, time and more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lay still. I know I'm sobbing but i can't stop it. They finally left me alone and when that door shut with the lights off... the dam broke free. 
> 
>  
> 
> I lay still until the wrapping that bound my legs were gone and kicked as hard as I could. I felt something drip on my legs, the new man swore like a sailor. I smiled inwardly as i moved away as fast as i could, as far as i could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Chuck! 2 chapters posted in one day!
> 
> I'm working on this still. I have no internet at the moment so PLEASE bare with me. I am still going to post, just not as fast as one would like. Please, keep checking back for new chapters.

I lay still. I know I'm sobbing but i can't stop it. They finally left me alone and when that door shut with the lights off the dam broke free. I'm still bleeding in various spots, not that i could see though, my head could not rise, only turn slightly left and right. But i could feel it. Oh man, could i feel it. My magic still being blocked by the stupid cuff on my left wrist. I barely still dressed, soaked were what was left of my clothing. My bindings: head, both wrists, and one across my middle. They left my legs free, they liked the fight. I feel like I've been here for weeks but i know i have not, I'd say about a day, a very, very long day. They removed the cuff long enough for me to heal myself, almost to good but never enough for anything else. I turn my head to vomit again, moaning when i turn my head the other way when i was done. After about an hour my tears have run dry. I lay starting at the darkness, just breathing. The door opened and for a second time and i am hopeful, but no. My captors knew I'd be hopeful and laughed. "Time to move from here, are you ready to come home, oh, how we've missed you there. " D.H.2 teased. They made quick work of unhooking me, both grabbing me from places i wished they wouldn't, but i have no more fight left in me right now. I pass out.   
When i woke again i was gagged and bound in a cage in the back of a SUV with the darkest windows I've ever seen. I take stock of me, the cuff still on my left wrist, hands together behind me, legs taped together and hooked with Velcro to the floor. Shit, another fucking problem. I thrashed and pulled and pushed at my bindings. I stop to get my breath, which was hard because i could only breathe through my nose. This is wearing me out. We were on a road, it was very bumpy and my head keeps hitting the floor, carpet or not it hurt a lot. The cage separated the very back from the front and above me it was low so i couldn't get up to sit and the back hatch was the back of the cage. Ouch, head, ouch, keeps, ouch, hitting the....

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Dean sped, he didn't care if... well,now that he thought about it, who would save her if something happened to him? He let off the gas, just a little. Sam and Mary were on their phones, getting Intel from Benny and Bobby, using the code words they all had a list of. Bobby was there, watching the building. He said : "Hells looking nice this time of year, bird watching sucks and the basement looks good. Balls, this sucks." Lose translation: we are fucked, the security is on the inside and we can't see them well and she must be in the basement. Sam has pulled up the blue prints on the building and was now looking for the best way to proceed. Mary was watching Sam and brain storming with him. I stayed focused on the road. I just have to get us there in one piece, then all hell will break loose. After driving for a while Sam's phone rang and he answered it, Benny told him they used an underground tunnel and they were gone according to their captive, but the guy was not cooperating and Bobby was now having a go. Dean thought to himself: he better talk, he doesn't want a pissed off Dean to interrogate him. Sam asked if he could at least find out how long ago they left but to shoot for end location. He hung up and Dean started to drive faster again. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

I didn't realize i fell asleep again until i woke up with someone's hands on my legs. I lay still until the wrapping that bound my legs were gone and kicked as hard as I could. I felt something drip on my legs, the new man swore like a sailor. I smiled inwardly as i moved away as fast as i could, as far as i could. The cage was just for show i guessed since they could break it down as easily as opening the back hatch. Hands grabbed at me again and pulled me out. It was night now, almost dawn by the look of it. The man bleeding from his nose pushed me forward, i sat down. Hell no, i am not making your job easier. Another man grinned at me as he came toward me, i have never gotten up so fast before. His face, something about the twisted smile made me rise all on my own, no help from him needed. I tried to run but little witch me vs any vampire is bad odds. I tried anyway. One grabbed my middle and the one i kicked struck my leg. I screamed, in my head i thought: Yup, that's broken. He pulled me up and made me walk/hop to the building. Me slightly screaming the whole way, well until we got to the stairs. I tried to go up but i fainted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter written, just not typed.. it's coming =) Now...now we are getting to the good stuff. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress, be kind.


End file.
